The ring
by Ador
Summary: Zoro was poor, but he had finally made enough money to buy a beautiful ring to his love in his life Luffy. The next thing he knew he is in his room more heartbroken then ever before [ZoLu][AU]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

Zoro sat on the bed, tears running down his cheeks. In his right hand he held a gold ring. His fingers run over it, like it was his most precious thing in his life. For Zoro it was a symbol on the most precious thing, a thing he had just lost. Zoro touched the ring again, running it over the golden surface, looking for the inscription he had put there. 

_I will love you forever Luffy_

The letters where small and beautiful, and was on the inside of the ring. Zoro had actually though that it was a little romantic. Baka ne? He was just making a fool of himself. He wanted to scream, but couldn't find his voice. He wanted to shake somebody, to knock his head into the wall, he wanted to cut himself up, and the only reason he didn't do any of those things was that it would be pathetic. Just pathetic. And Zoro didn't want Luffy to remember him as a pathetic man. The pain inside him ripped him apart. His heart was left in a thousand peaces, and there was no way he could put them together again. His chest, where his heart had been, there was only a black hole. Black hole with no feeling, only pain. Pain, he had never felt such pain before, and he couldn't make it go away. Why? Because there was no way he could forget the love of his life, the love he had just lost.

Zoro looked at the ring once more, the ring he had put his heart and soul to, the ring he was going to give to Luffy, no, the ring he HAD given to Luffy. He had given it to him, he had told him what he had wanted to tell him and then... The ring was for Luffy, but now, there was no use for it. Zoro eyes twisted and he tightened his grip around the ring. Closing his eyes for a minute, and taken nice deep breath, trying to regain control over himself. He just couldn't. His eyes shot open again and he threw the ring against the wall. The sound of the ring hitting the wall remained in the room for some seconds. But when it was gone, Zoro felt even more alone.

It had all started a week earlier…

* * *

Okey, so do you want me to continue the story? Hihi, well then you have to tell me Please just take a moment and write what you think about this, and you will make me truly happy!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

_One week earlier_

Zoro looked at the rings and smirked to the nice lady behind the desk.

"So what are you looking for?"

"Something perfect." Answered Zoro while he studied the rings again. The smile to the lady grew and she showed him another plate of rings. Zoro looked over again, he wanted to sigh because he really wasn't good at shopping, but this was for Luffy, he had to choose the absolute PERFECT one.

"What is the ring for?"

"I'm going to propose to my love. "

"That's so romantic!"

The lady smiled again, and Zoro cheeks turned a little red, but he had a little smirk on his lips

"Well, tell me about your love. Then it will be easier to choose"

Zoro smiled again putted his hands on the desk, and had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"His funny and brave and friendly and he loves meat, and he is annoying, and lovingly, and perfect…, and his mine, just mine. And his rich"

The lady lifted an elegant eyebrow when Zoro had said, _he, _but she was used to it, this was just like the society was that time. She smiled again.

"What about this, is simple and beautiful..."

Zoro looked at the gold ring, took it between his strong fingers and studied it. It was nice. He smiled. He thought about the money he had saved up for such a long time. He wasn't rich. Actually he was really poor, but this was important to him. Luffy was important to him, and to show him that, he had to choose a ring that would fit Luffy. He looked back at the ring again, turned it around so he could see it from both sides the inside and the outside.

"It's almost perfect. But I can't get rid of the feeling telling me that it's something missing."

"And what would it be, sir? Maybe it would be a stone on it?"

"No, not something that everybody can have, I want it to be special."

The lady smiled happily.

"Then what about writing something in it?"

"Hm?"

"…writing something in it, an inscription in the ring."

"Yeah! That would be a great idea!"

Zoro shined up at the idea, and the lady nodded to herself.

"Then what do you want to write on it, sir?"

Zoro looked at her, then on the piece of paper that she showed him, he took it and wrote down some small words, and then he gave it back to the lady.

"Thanks, I want it on the inside of the ring"

"Good sir, well, it would be fixed till tomorrow. You can come back then, good bye sir, and have a good day, and good luck sir."

"Thanks"

Zoro nodded before he walked out the door.

Zoro had never said those three small words. Never. Luffy had said it a lots of times. He had started saying it after the first time day had made love. It had been a soft whisper in the night. Zoro had never felt so happy before. Never, but he couldn't say it himself. He just couldn't. Zoro was a man, he was a strong and feared man, of course he couldn't be human enough to love. But he did. He couldn't change that, he loved his Luffy. That was right, it was HIS Luffy. Only his and he knew that Luffy knew that he loved him, Luffy was not only his lover, but also his best friend. His soul mate. Luffy knew almost everything about him. And it was scary but also good to have something so close. Because when somebody is so close, they can hurt you, and that scared Zoro the most. He didn't knew what he would do if Luffy found somebody else. . .

_To be continued..._

* * *

Note to myself:

Never ever write a story when I'm sad, then get busy for some weeks or MONTHS, and then get back to the story and thinking: WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING?? Bad bad idea. So sorry people ; Well! I DO have a plan now! I promise!!! – puppy eyes-

This isn't even a good chapter, arg!!! Just pointless fluff, and you still don't know what will happen in the future, or is it the past? Hmmm, whatever! –sights-

Sorry that the chapter is short, and I promise that Luffy soon will come in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

'_08.46 wtf? Have I slept over a day? Have my alarm broke? It couldn't be… could it? Was it really early MORNING?'_

Zoro caved up from the bed and looked outside the window. To his surprise it really was morning. He couldn't remember the last time he had woken up this early by himself. Sure, Luffy always woke up early, which meant that he would go ''all wild'' and Zoro would have to wake up. Maybe make breakfast since Luffy never could concentrate long enough to do that. Luffy really couldn't cook. Zoro guessed that it was one of the back sides of having people serve you all the time. If you really could call it a backside.

Zoro realized that he had spaced out and rubbed his hair trying to remember why on earth he would wake up earlier this day. His left eyebrow twisted when he remembered and he glanced at the clock again. He then sighted, it was still many hours before the plane that Luffy took would arrive.

A little while he wondered if he should take a nap, but he was far to awake to do that. Totally Zoro unlike. But Zoro felt that he had a lot of nervous energy so he had to do something! After eating a little, nothing more than a little bread it wasn't really like Zoro was that great cook either, he took his swords and locked his door. The ring lay safe in his pocked because he didn't want it to be in his house alone, he felt stupid for thinking that way. But that ring meant really much for him. He couldn't afford to lose it because he didn't have the money to bay a new one, and he felt that this one was special. It didn't look to special without the letters inside, but still… it had been five days now since he picked up the ring on the shop, and he had it everywhere he went. It remained him of what he was going to do and it always made him smile.

Zoro decided to do something he never would have though about doing if it wasn't for the fact that this day was special. He couldn't go on a bar to drink because it was too early, and he really didn't feel like being alone, so he decided he would go visit someone.

'_That stupid blond cook better be up.' _

Zoro knocked hard on the wooden door and waited for an answer. He wondered a brief moment if this was the moment to feel stupid to visit someone that he always had a fight with, but right then it seemed right. He knocked again harder this time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The blonde's voice could be heard inside and the moment after the door opened and Sanji smiled to the person behind the door. The smile dropped a little when he saw who it was but he opened the door and Zoro walked in.

"Early up today aren't you, moron?" Said Sanji with a smirk before he walked inside the kitchen and began making breakfast. Zoro just grunted.

"Oh, don't worry no need to be nice! Yo! Moron! Have you eaten breakfast? And now I mean something more then a little bread, geez you can't even take care of yourself!"

"I'm perfectly fine by myself! I don't need help from stupid love cooks anyway!"

"Breakfast is served, baka" was the only answer he got. Zoro walked inside the big kitchen and sat down at the table. Sanji sat down on the other side of the table and began to eat. Zoro found the moment a little weird, it wasn't that often he and Sanji was together alone.

"So what's up?"

"hm"

"I mean something have to happen when ZORO the lazy ass are up and the clock is just a little past 9!"

"Don't call me a lazy ass, sircel eyebrow!"

"I call you whatever I want, swordman!"

"Love cook"

"Moron" Sanji smirked and took a sip from his coffee. He then shacked his head. "Guess you want tell me, huh?"

"Damn straight. So how's Nami?"

"My great Naaami – san is perfectly fine! Why wouldn't she be when I'm taking care of her?"

"So she hasn't moved in yet?"

Sanji's face froze a bit but then he smiled a really 'I'm thinking of my beautiful Nami-san' smile.

"She wants to take it nice and easy… as expected from a honourable woman like her!"

Zoro tried hard to swallow his coffee without coughing. "You're sure she doesn't do it because of the money?" He asked, not really concern but wanting to tease. Nami was from the same rich standard people as Luffy, she and Luffy was friends. Her family had found out about Sanji and her mother had told her that she couldn't have all the money if she would be with Sanji, and Zoro knew that money meant a lot to Nami. Deep down inside he kind of hoped that Sanji would mean more to her. It was thanked to those two (Sanji had been Nami's personal cook) that Zoro had meet Luffy.

Sanji had stood up on the other side of the table looking angry at him. "Don't you dare take to Nami - san that way!"

Zoro glanced up at him, looking at the blond cook's angry face, and the angry eye of his and then he smirked. "Whatever"

Sanji sat down again eating his toast. "So how are you and Luffy going? Heard he is on a business trip right now with his servant, what was his name again, Ku…"

"Kuro. Yeah, but he will get home today. Anyway it was Luffy's grandfather that forced him to take the trip. Something about taking responsibility of the firma."

"I see…" Sanji said with a knowing smile like he had just found out why Zoro was there. Zoro just grunted again.

"Don't look so smart ass"

Sanji didn't answer his insult instead he focused on other more interesting things. "So, have you though about bringing it one step further?"

Zoro didn't answer that one instead he took a deep sip from his cup. But for Sanji that was good enough answer. He smiled a wide smile. "When is it going to happen?"

Zoro's eyebrow twisted but he tried to answer like it was no big deal like it was an everyday thing. "Don't know…"

Sanji sat back in his chair and lighted a smoke. "Ah, this brings back memories…"

Zoro didn't answer he really didn't understand why Sanji felt it necessary to speak at all. He wasn't used to this situation. And it felt much easier to stay silent instead of trying to find something to talk about.

"Remember the first time you meet him? Geez, I remember I had to drag you there, you talking like it were no big deal, and you weren't interested in such stupid rich bastards. But you had to come because my beautiful Nami – Saaaaaaan told me to bring a friend. And I couldn't take Usopp because he was busy with Kaya anyway. ..."

"Why are you taking about it?"

"Because we have to talk. Am I right if I say that Luffy's plane wouldn't be here on many hours, and I refuse to sit this long in silence! Stupid swordman."

"Whatever that suits you, love cook."

For once, Sanji decided to ignore the insult and kept going on his speech "I guess it really were a big difference between us and those guys. There you're, taking many small jobs to make enough money to the monthly rent and there they are rich enough to have thousands of servants and guards and … yeah whatever they want."

Sanji smirked and blew out a little smoke. Zoro kept drinking. Sanji laughed a little laugh, and Zoro knew that he was thinking of Nami again.

'_Love sick cook.'_

"Remember the party, Nami – saaan was really beautiful in that dress. Haha, I remember Kuro, the way he looked at us like we were some kind of losers. You were really close to beat him up, but I couldn't let you, because then Nami – san would think badly of us. And yeah, everyone looked at us like we weren't worth their time. Have you ever though it may be hard to be rich?"

"hm."

"I guess you have then. He he, and then this boy come down from the stairs. Remember Zoro? Black soft hair, tinny and cute and with a big smile on his lips." Sanji laughed again before he continued. "I remember the look in your eyes, you were already lost Zoro. One second, one smile and you were lost in this guy you didn't even know the name of!"

Zoro tried the hardest to hide his smile when he though of that memory. Sanji blew out some more smoke and then kept up the talking.

"I was so sure that this was going to end up as all the others stupid boys you had been with. You play with them, fuck them and then you both decide to end it because no one could be with you too long. Your dream was always in the way, because that was the most important thing to you. "

"You are having fun talking over my head? You sure are weird, love cook."

"Whatever. Anyway this boy was different. He liked you. I mean really, really liked you. You didn't have to do a thing, it was like he had just decided that you were a good guy and that you two were going to be friends. And after that lovers. So Zoro, how long did it take before you fucked him?"

"You have no right to know that and I never fucked him. We made love."

Sanji raised one eyebrow of this. It was unusual for Zoro to be so romantic. Hell, this whole conversation was unusual.

"Yeah right, and then he confessed his everlasting love to you, right? Stupid swordman."

Zoro's cheeks turned red and he looked at the wall behind Sanji's head. Sanji himself felt a pinch of jealousy. Luffy and Zoro was really close. You could see it the way they acted around each other. Zoro had softened up and Luffy had calmed down a bit, not to much of course, and they both shined up in the presence of each other. Luffy wanted the world to know how much he loved Zoro, but there had Nami stopped him. Easily had she explained to Luffy what consequences it would be. Luffy hadn't cared. He had said that he loved Zoro more then those things, and it was only when Nami had told him that Zoro didn't want those things to happen that Luffy had promised to keep the relationship a secret. Zoro didn't know that Luffy and Nami had talked, but Nami had told Sanji.

"Hm"

Zoro's voice waked up Sanji from his thoughts.

"What, stupid swordman?" Sanji one eye looked at the green haired man before him.

"I'm leaving, going to the airport." Zoro said and walked out the kitchen door. Sanji looked after him a few seconds before he stood up and reach after his keys.

"Wait moron, I'm driving you, or else you would only get lost." Sanji said and smirked when he heard Zoro's angry replay.

Yup, maybe Luffy had changed him a bit, but Zoro was still Zoro.

* * *

**AN: ; Sorry? Yeah, okay sorry the lack of action in this chapter, I guess the reason to it all is coming in the next chapter. **

**Yeah, and sorry that Sanji is kind of OOC. **

**And for all the grammar and spelling mistakes – Sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own One Piece

* * *

So finally after two and half hour they where at the airport at the terminal. The reason to that it had taken it's time was that they had got lost five times in the airport, and that Sanji had to help every woman in need and the fact that after all this time they started a fight, arguing about wasting time. It was a good thing that Nami wasn't there.

"I need a beer."

"Its 1 o'clock and you need a beer?"

"Shut up!"

Zoro turned around and faced the cafeteria he quickly looked at the prises and found out that he didn't have enough money, ashamed he turned again trying not to lose face when he heard a voice behind him.

"Can I have two beers, please?"

A second later Sanji came with two glasses handing one of them over too Zoro. He grunted thanks before they sat down at a table which overlooked the terminal.

There was a silence between them both men in deep thoughts. The only noises that could be heard came from travelling people. Zoro sat and looked down at his table. He noticed without thinking about it, all the people that past him in the way, but all this thoughts where focused on only one person.

"ZOOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOO!"

Zoro snapped up from his deep thoughts when he heard that voice. He knew that voice. A wave of love and hope crushed over him so hard that he could feel it in his finger tips. He stood up and turned around, almost crashing the table when he did. Before he could blink his eyes two arms where around his chest and a smaller body was hugging him tightly.

Zoro's breath hitched and he was sure that the smaller boy could feel his heart go ten times faster.

"Luffy" was all he could say. His arm lifted automatically and lay around the brunette. It was fantastic to feel the boy again. It had only been away a little week but it had felt much longer. But that didn't matter that moment because Luffy was there hugging him like it was no tomorrow. He felt happy, he felt light, he felt like he could touch the sky, he felt stronger than ever before, and right in that happy moment he couldn't see any problems in the future. Because no problems where big if Luffy was with him.

"Missed me?" Luffy grinned and looked up at him. His brown eyes where soft and so full of love that Zoro again lost his voice and he nodded quickly.

"I missed you too." Zoro had never understood how Luffy could lay out his feeling for him so easily. But he couldn't really think of it that moment, because he could only look at Luffy's beautiful face. His black hair, brown eyes, the special scar under Luffy's left eye and the little cute nose, and then his soft lips. Zoro couldn't move his eyes from Luffy's lips. The world around them despaired and the only thing that mattered was Luffy and those soft lips of him, he could feel the space between them get smaller. Luffy's hot breath on his cheek and the special love feeling running threw his own veins.

The next second Luffy's lips were on his and it was soft and it was love and it was magic. Somehow it felt like their first kiss. This was their first time outside when people could see them, a little voice in the back of Zoro's head told him that it was a reason for that they hadn't kissed in public before, but he wouldn't think about it. Luffy was the important thing now, he was more important than air. Luffy's taste, Luffy's breath, his Luffy was much more important then his own life.

A bobble has to break sometimes and when Luffy and Zoro parted the world and its reality come crashing down on him. He could hear Sanji curse behind him he could feel the eyes of the people that past them, but most of all, he could see the cold eyes of Luffy's servant, Kuro. And then he figure out that he had done a mistake. Kuro didn't know about them at all. Luffy had said something about that it wasn't important but Nami had told him to keep it a secret from him. Luffy had never liked Kuro but it was his parents that had hired him before they died.

Zoro looked down at the grinning brunette and noticed that the boy didn't care at all. But of course, it hadn't been Luffy if he HAD cared. Zoro took his hand and held it tightly while he watched Kuro walk to Luffy.

"Mr. Monkey. Sorry for interrupting your private moment but your grandfather aspect you home soon."

Luffy's face froze and his smile died. He then looked up at Zoro again smiling a 'sorry' smile.

"Luffy… I'm sorry. We weren't…"

"Don't worry about it. Meet me tonight will you?"

"yeah." Zoro lost his reasons for worrying and a smile came on his face when he thought of the little box. "I have a little surprise for you."

"You have?" Luffy's eyes grew bigger.

"Yes. I pick you up at 7 o'clock."

"Cool…"

"Mr. Monkey…"

"I'm coming…"

Luffy leaned up and planted a kiss on Zoro's cheek before he hurried after Kuro.

Zoro blinked and didn't notice Sanji coming up at his side muttering 'baka' under his smoke. He didn't notice the weird guy with a big three on top of his head either or the little girl with the big hat that was eating cookies while she waked after Kuro and Luffy. All he could think about was what was going to happen at 7 o'clock.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

With a white shirt with a dark green tie and dark pants with black shoes Zoro felt ready for the evening. He was nervous as hell and he was angry for himself for being it because a swordman like him wasn't nervous. It didn't help. Zoro had never been this 'show emotion' so no one outside could tell that he was. No one that watched him walk down the street with slow steps would figure out that this guy was nervous.

After almost getting lost three times he finally got to Luffy's house. For Zoro Luffy's house remained him more of a white castle. Luffy had insisted that he wanted a pirate flag instead of a banner on the top of his house. The house was big of course, with a big garden around. The garden had more trees then flowers because it was much easier to have. The grass where always short, not because Luffy cared about it but because Kuro just had to have everything perfect.

Zoro opened the port silently and then went to the big wooden door. Before he had the chance to knock on it, the door was opened and a dark haired boy was throwing himself in Zoro's arms. This time Zoro was prepared for it, because this was the way Luffy always opened the door. Zoro hugged him tightly a second before kissing his forehead. Then he took Luffy's hand and woke out away from the house. Inside the house a pair of dark eyes was watching them.

Zoro had decided that the place it was going to happen had to be a special place. While Luffy was chatting happily beside him about all the adventures he had been on his trip, Zoro tried to find the place. He had a bit of problem, and got lost again and again but Luffy didn't notice at all. Finally he was there and he could hear a little gasp beside him.

Yes, Zoro had always known how much Luffy loved the sea. That was why he thought that this place was perfect. It was high on a cliff where you overlooked the sea. You could hear the waves under the cliff. The sun was on its way down but the sea was glittering where the sunlight were hitting it. It was a perfect view.

Zoro looked at Luffy. The brown eyes were bigger then usual and it looked like he breathed with the nature. He looked happier then Zoro had ever seen him before.

"wow" was all the black haired boy could say and it made Zoro smile.

"Luffy…"

The raven haired boy turned around to face the smiling swordman that took a deep breath before he sunk down on one knee and looked up at him. His right hand went down into his pocked and took out the box. Opening it and holding in his hands.

"I love you Luffy. Please merry me?"

Zoro had never been a man with many words. And he wasn't in this situation either. But he couldn't help that his heart was beating faster then it was healthy and that the box was slipping in his hands.

He looked up at Luffy and saw that the boy had frozen. His brown eyes looked suddenly empty and his lips parted slowly and out as a whisper came a cold hard "no."

A cloud came and made the place a little darker, shadowing for the warm sunshine. Zoro's body froze and his mouth fell open. Of all the answers Luffy could make this was not the one he had expected. He could feel his own heart break into a thousand pieces, and his arms fell down, the box slipped and landed on the earth with a soft 'puff',

"…What?"

"You heard me. I said no. I don't want to merry you. I don't love you. I and Nami had a bet on who of us was the first one to get you and Sanji to say those words. It was all a play for the money Zoro. You don't think I would merry someone like you? Someone who can't even make enough money to live like us. Don't be stupid Zoro. You have fooled yourself. Don't you realise it? You were just a toy, someone to make my time past. Look at this ring. How long did it take you to make enough money to buy for it? It's iniquitous. I'm going to marry Nami, because she is rich, and I will never EVER see you again."

Zoro fell down at both his knees, his legs were shaking and he could feel his heartbeat in his brain. Every damn word Luffy had said was like knifes in his chest, knifes that was twisted. It hurt, it hurt so badly! He wanted to escape, he wanted to be someone else, and he wanted to die. Anything! Anything just to make the pain go away. He didn't want to exist anymore. Didn't want to breathe. There were no tears in his eyes, because it was too much pain. The pain didn't leave any space for the sadness.

Shivering of the pain with no energy to do anything he just listened to the steps of Luffy when he went away. Hadn't it meant anything for Luffy? All this time, had he been fooled? Was he really worth nothing at all. The cold hard voice of Luffy was saying those words in his head. Again and again. Harsh and cold like ice water. Nothing like the Luffy he knew at all. Why? Why? Why hadn't he said anything? His love, the first love, the strongest love Zoro had ever felt, had just been thrown away, like shit. Like dirt.

And he, Zoro, the strong swordman had just let it happen, powerless. He had just watched the love of his life turn him down, spitting on his love, insulting the ring that he had worked so hard for, and walk away. And Zoro had done nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

How many days had it been? Or had it only been hours or minuets? Zoro couldn't tell anymore, it felt like a year of pain but it could also have happened a second ago. He felt like crap. He didn't want to do anything else then just laying there in his bed and watching the city life outside the window. He had fallen asleep and then woken up again. He had thought about getting really drunk, but the swordman in him didn't let him. His green hair was messy and he had black circles under his eyes. In his left hand he held a bottle that was half empty. It was the only think he had drinking, he wasn't hungry either, although it had to be days since he had last eaten. Or maybe it had been hours? It seemed like he had lost the track of time, not that it mattered anymore for him.

Suddenly it knocked on his door. The swordman was sure he had looked it, and he really didn't want to see people right then. He closed his eyes and acted like he wasn't home. Zoro wished that the person behind the door went away soon. The knocking became higher and Zoro wondered if it would be easier just to open the door and yell. He decided against it because then he had to stand up from the bed.

The knocking on the door weakened. Zoro just waited till the noise disappeared, but it didn't. Instead he could here a soft –dunk- beside the door.

"Zoro," it was only a soft whisper but Zoro knew who it belong to. He froze in his bed his breathing hitched the bottle in his hand fell down at the floor.

"Zoro, I know you're in there."

He didn't want to answer. Why? Why? Why had he come back? Was it to break his heart once more? He didn't need that. He didn't want to answer.

"Zoro…"

Luffy's voice was soft. Zoro got a feeling that Luffy had a hard time talking. Like he was hurt, a part of Zoro wanted to run up and see what was going on, but the other part of him held him down and told him to act cool.

"Zoro, damn it… open the door."

He knocked a little on the door again but Zoro lay still yet to say a thing. He could hear his own heart beat, and he fooled himself to think that he could hear Luffy's too. Luffy had always been a stubborn boy, and he kept knocking, like he knew that soon, soon Zoro would snap.

"Zoro… I love.."

"SHUT UP!"

It hadn't even taken a second, Luffy had just opened his mouth to say that hateful, HATEFUL word, and it had clicked inside Zoro. He NEVER, NEVER wanted to hear that word ever again! And never never from Luffy.

He was standing up, in the middle of the floor. His apartment was dark the only light came from the world outside the window. His breathed hard like he had just run a marathon. His eyes were wide open and focused on the door. His hand was trying to grab something to hold.

On the other side of the door it had become silent. If Zoro was right, Luffy wasn't even breathing. Too shock to do anything, frozen to his spot. The green haired man shaked his head and raised his fist to the door like Luffy could see him through it.

"Luffy…"

"ZORO! Please! It's not…"

"GO AWAY!"

There was a silence again. Then he could hear Luffy swallow hard and say with a low voice "okay."

Zoro suddenly realised that he didn't want it to be that. He didn't want such a short answer. Damn it! When had Luffy become like that, Luffy never gave up! This was wrong. And it felt weak to, that it was only worth an okay. But it had been Zoro's fault. And Zoro's words and a swordman didn't go away from his words. He couldn't suddenly say something else. He swore at himself.

On the other side of the door Zoro could hear Luffy getting to his feet again and with soft but slowly steps walk away from there. The second time. And this time it had been Zoro's fault.

Zoro didn't move before he was sure he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. Then he slowly sat down on the bed head in his hands.

He must have fallen asleep sometime because he woke up of someone locking them inside the apartment and before Zoro had the time to open his eyes the same person had knocked him hard in the jaw and sent him into the wall. He fell down on the bed and looked up at a woman shaking of anger. Her fist was raised and her red hair was a little messed up like it always was when she was a little unbalanced.

"Nami?"

"YOU BIG STUPID SWORDMAN BAKA!"


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own One Piece.

(A/N: I know that I have written the whole story in Zoro's world, things that have happened around him, but now I have to change that a little bit so it will be easier to understand what happens/happened.)

Zoro was shocked. No, he was more then shocked. He was stunned, he was frozen, and he was speechless. His mind worked slowly, trying to tell him that true, a red haired woman, angry, very angry was standing there with a killing look in her eyes. He let his eye swipe over her. Nami had always been beautiful, but she had never looked better, then in that moment in that beautiful white dress.

Zoro blinked his eyes and was more confused then ever.

"Nami…"

The woman glowed but Zoro was too shocked to care.

"…is that a weeding dress?"

Nami opened her eyes a little, this time she was a little shocked. She looked down at herself and the dress.

It was a wonderful silk weeding dress with pearls in paragon that was two hearts. Nami twisted around and looked on her back side.

"I guess…"

"You guess?"

"Well, of course it's a weeding dress! But that's not the point!"

"Why are you wearing a weeding dress Nami?"

The swordman said in a cold voice. It was like he let his feeling being showed. The red haired girl sighted and then sat down on a chair. She looked calmed down now but Zoro knew that just a little thing could make her explode again so he sat silent and let her speak, because he knew he didn't have another choice.

_She was sitting in front of her compu__ter going threw her family money again. In front of her lay a pale of papers filled with numbers. She pushed her glasses a little more on her nose and began writing on the computer again. She wouldn't let anyone else do that job in fear of them tricking her. She didn't trust anyone when it came to money. A person was silently knocking on her door and Nami looked up a little angry for begin disturbed. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Sorry Nami – sama but Luffy is here to see you." _

_"Why? Didn't he just come home? Why would he visit me?"_

_"I don't know Nami – sama, Kuro said it was business."_

_Nami twisted her eyebrows, she had never liked Kuro. But business was business and she stood up from the chair and walked down with her servant. _

_The servant walked into the kitchen tellin__g her that her guests were in the living room. Nami stood outside the door she heard Luffy's voice threw it. _

_"__I thought you said we were going to grand pa. Why are we here?"_

_"Business."_

_"You mean you took away my time with Zoro to do business with Nami?" _

_"Yes. It is__ important."_

_"What can be more important then being with the person you love?"_

_"The future."_

_"Bullshit."_

_Nami decided to enter at that moment not giving Luffy time to start a fight with his servant. _

_"Good day, Mr. Monkey"_

_"Naaaami! You know I don't like people using such manners to me."_

_"And you know that I always do that when we are talking business." _

_Nami smiled of the black haired boy, one of her best (and stupidest) friends. _

_"Business is no fun!"_

_Pouted__ the boy, Nami just waved him of. She sat down in front of Kuro and smiled, Nami was known as a hard business woman. Luffy sat down in a soft chair looking around in the familiar room. Whatever business this was, it wasn't interesting him. He was only annoyed that this took away some time with Zoro. _

_"I'm sorry, but this business is very private matter, so could we please discuss this matter another, more private place? A room without your servants perhaps?"_

_"All our servant__s have our deepest trust…"_

_"And I believe that, Miss Nami, but that's not the point." _

_Nami watched Kuro's guest with a sceptical look. __What idiot had a big three on his head? And what was a little girl doing in their company? She did have a bad feeling about this, but choose to ignore her instincts, although the fact that Luffy didn't seem to like them too stopped her up for a moment, Luffy was always good with those things. Then she nodded. _

_"If you all would come this way…"_

Nami took a deep breath and looked at the swordman, her eyebrow twisted angry and she hit him hard in the head.

"DON'T SLEEP WHEN PEOPLE ARE TELLING YOU A STORY!"

"Auch. I just couldn't see the connection between your story and the thing that happened!"

"Baka! Now would you please listen? It will all make sense in the end!"

"Whatever"

Nami resisted the urge to kick the swordman.

_"Now please, tell me what this is all about."_

_They were all inside in a little and comfy office. Nami had looked the door, and now she felt stupid about it. What kind of business could this be? Kuro just smirked and pushed up his glasses again._

_"I want you, Miss Nami, to marry Mr. Monkey."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Nami turned to see the shocking face of her friend, one way, it was good to know that he didn't know this too. Nami took a deep breath and then shuddered a little. She plastered on one of her charming smiles and turned to Kuro again. _

_"I'm sorry, I seem to be misunderstanding."_

_"You__'re not. You and Mr. Monkey will get married."_

_"Not. I can ashore you that Luffy and I are very close friends, but nothing more. I'm in fact in a very happy relationship with …"_

_"Sanji. I'm aware of that. But please, you couldn't have thought seriously about this poor cook with no social status?"_

_"Please don't insult my boyfriend. If this was all you came here to say, please leave."_

_"I'm sorry, Nami – sama. But it isn't really that simple."_

_Nami twisted her eyebrows again of this sick joke. This sick joke made of no other then Luffy's servant! __True, she had never liked the man, but she had never thought of him capable of doing something like this! _

_"What joke is this, Kuro?"_

_Luffy's voice was demanding and explanation. _

_"It's no joke."_

_"But Nami and Sanji are together, and I love Zoro!"_

_"Love or feelings have nothing to do with this." _

_"You can't just come here and tell us what to do."_

_"You young people today. Born rich, you have no respect for it anymore. No respect for social status or the fact that you shouldn't be with people like _that_."_

_It felt like Kuro spit the last word out. _

_Before Nami could react Luffy had jumped up and taken a hold on Kuro. His eyes were angry and he held a fist high and threatening against his servant face. _

_"Don't call Zoro that! Or Sanji." _

_"I call those poor rats whatever I want."_

_Luffy's eyes darkened of anger and his fist hit Kuro's jaw hard and sent the servant flying. _

"I don't understand."

Nami sighted and looked at the confused man. This time he was actually listening. His green hair was messier then usual of all the times he had run his own fingers threw it, keeping himself calm. Nami understood this. Zoro was a man of actions. He had to act, if there were problems he did something about it, he wasn't one of them who choose to discuss it first. Sitting here, were the only thing he could do was listen was like torturing him. That was why Nami hadn't told him what happened without explanations first, because she knew that if she did, Zoro wouldn't be there to listen anymore, and maybe this mess would never been cleaned up. She just hoped that Luffy was okay.

"I know it's confusing. But you need to understand ALL the actions"

_"Mr. 3!!!"_

_Nami screamed as the man with the three on his head took her hands and held a gun up at her head. _

_"If you move, Mr Monkey, I will kill this pretty lady."_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own One Piece

"Mr 3?"

"The dude with the three on his head."

It looked like Zoro was trying to remember then he raised his shoulders.

"I don't remember him."

Sometimes, boys were so stupid.

_Luffy had turned and looked from Mr.3 to Nami. __Nobody moved. Nami was angry, angry at this stupid man daring to use her as a host! But she couldn't do anything. If she didn't want to risk her head, that was. _

_"Kuro…"_

_"I really did hope that this did have to happen."_

_Kuro was pushing the glasses while he sat up. He looked with a smirk on the frozen situation. _

_"So it's time. If you please, miss Goldenweek."_

_"Alright Mr.3"_

_The little girl with the big hat stood up from her seat and while eating a cookie stood in front of Luffy and stared him deep in his confused eyes. The rest of the persons in the room looked at them. Nami had no idea what was going on or what a little girl like her could do. So she just looked. _

_"Follow this pencil. Follow it with your eyes."_

_The girl ordered while she took up the pencil and began swinging it in front of Luffy's eyes. And Luffy did just that. Nami wanted to scream to him, tell him to stop, but she was to frozen to do anything. She had no idea why Luffy wasn't fighting it, it was like he couldn't. He looked at the pencil while his eyes became more and more glassy. Miss Goldenweek suddenly stopped and then started to talk. _

_"You will marry Nami. When you meet Zoro again you will act like normal. Because you can't remember this. When you hear the three words you will break up with him and come to Kuro again. Understand? Good boy. And when I clap my hands you will wake up, forget this and go out that door and wait for Kuro there…"_

_The little girl turned to look at Kuro and Mr.3._

_"What will the three words be?"_

_Kuro smiled a cruel smile and said with a low voice._

_"I love you, will be the three words."_

_Miss Goldenweek blinked the eyes and then nodded. _

_"The three words are__ 'I love you'."_

_Fear stunned__ Nami. But she finally found her voice again. _

_"HOW CRUEL!"_

_She wanted to cry, to beat these bastards, but she didn't have the strength. She had never felt this weak before and it was terrible. It was wrong, Zoro and Luffy was so good to each other, they had found something that others used their whole life looking for, and it was terrible wrong that someone could break them apart just like that. Someone, someone had to stop this!_

_They ignored her scream and Miss Goldenweek clapped her hands. Luffy stirred for a moment, like he had just woken up and then he turned, ignoring the situation, ignoring the gun that was pointed to Nami and just turned. Just turned and going out of the room like there wasn't really something interesting there. Like nothing had happened. Nami wanted to shake him, hit him, wake him up. But it seemed like there was nothing she could do._

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't! Of course, they set me under a hypnosis too so I couldn't go running telling people what have happened!"

"Oh."

Nami watched how the green haired run his hand threw his short hair again, before asking the question that had burned in his chest.

"You mean: he broke up with me because he was under hypnosis?"

"Yes."

"So he really didn't mean anything that he said?"

"No. He didn't mean anything of it."

"I really messed it up, didn't I?"

"You have no idea."

Zoro grounded and sunk back on the bed looking at the wall. His heart and mind was so confused, it didn't catch up with the information. It wouldn't understand the information. His body felt cold.

"What happened next?"

"It's really hard to remember the details. I was like robot. Just did what the orders. But I had my own thoughts even though everything was really confusing. I was trapped in my own body, and I couldn't do a thing. Nightmare. Luffy came back that night and went straight to Kuro. It wasn't before that moment that they started to plan the wedding. And I got dressed up and everything."

Nami looked down at her dress, her feelings a mix between love for the beautiful dress, and hate for what it meant for her. She smirked a little and wondered how much money she could get for that one. Then she glanced on Zoro again and remembered that it was other things to worry about for that moment.

"Then what?"

Zoro asked from the bed.

"What?"

"What happened from then to now? I mean, Luf… you came here, and you're obviously yourself again."

"Okay, just shut up and listen."

_The weeding was supposed to be little and intimae. __Nami was walking slowly, almost deadly beautiful but with glassy eyes. Luffy didn't smile, he didn't grin, and he didn't say anything. The only sound in the room was the music of the piano. It could have been romantic, but it all felt glassy. Like it soon was going to break. And they all waited for it. _

_Nami tried to make her feet listen, she tried her hardest. She had no control over her body anymore. She didn't control her eyes, her moves, what she said. It was like being bound on hand and feet and watching a movie you couldn't turn of. Only that it was worse. Much worse, because this was real. Horrible real, and her main kept screaming, 'save me' 'stop this'. She wanted her eyes to turn to the people that did this to her, but her body wouldn't listen. And her eyes were focused on Luffy. She felt for crying, for them, for those they loved. Her heart hurt, broke. She hadn't talked to Sanji, she missed him. She wanted to be in his arms again, safe from the horrible nightmare. _

_The ceremony started. The man in tie in front of her talked slowly, but with a strong voice. And Nami hated it, because she couldn't stop it. Kuro had decided that they wouldn't have any wedding wows. _

_"So you can give each other the ri…"_

_"STOP!" _

_A voice cried over the __room they were in. Nami and Luffy turned slowly, their bodies no longer knew what to do since this unaccepted thing happened. _

_The person that had kicked down the door was Sanji. A very angry Sanji. There was a fire in his eyes and it looked like he was the most dangerous person in the world, and nothing, NOTHING would get in his way! Nami wanted to cry again when she saw him. She felt better already. Sanji would stop this madness. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE MARRY AWAY __**MY**__ NAMI-SAN!" _

_"What are you doing here__? I thought they locked this place for every person."_

_Kuro said in an angry voice while he looked at Mr.3_

_Sanji smirked and lighted his smoke. _

_"No barriers can keep a man from the person he loves." _

"You mean the stupid cook stopped the ceremony?"

"His better then you, stupid. And yeah he did."

"But you had still no control over your bodies. What did the blonde do with that?"

Nami sighted with a smirk on her face. It really was an accident.

"You know how Sanji never can hurt a woman right?"

"Weak man…"

Nami decided not to give a comment on that but continued.

"Well, on his way to were we were Mr.3 got in his way. Sanji got just a LITTLE angry and kicked the man into the wall, and Mr.3 fell on Miss Goldenweek so she broke her pencils, and VOILA we were normal again! Wonderful!"

"That easy?"

Nami just nodded.

_"Took your time!"_

_Nami shouted at her boyfriend that imminently smiled and threw his hands around her and hugged her into his worm chest. Nami really didn't like to show so many feelings in public but decided that it was okay for this time when she hugged her boyfriend back. _

_Behind them Luffy felt on his knees a__nd a hand grabbing his shirt right over his heart, like the heart was in physical pain. His breath came in sobs and Nami wondered what had happened that night. She wanted to reach over and hug him, but didn't get the time because Kuro was still there. _

_"Well, I planned to kill you both after the wedding. After you had made your new will of course, given all your money to me. But I guess nobody will know the little fact that you didn't get married, and nobody will protest when all your money goes to me."_

_"I figured out that that was your plan you bastard!"_

_"I'm going to kick your ass for touching Nami!"_

_"Nami, Sanji. Stay back. This is _my _fight." _

_Luffy's eye burned with hurt and anger. He looked into the servants eyes and said slowly."I will never forgive you for all __this pain."_

_Luffy run over to Kuro and hit him in the jaw. Nami looked at the fight between Luffy and Kuro, she didn't know what to do. She felt that Sanji had left her side and looked behind her finding her boyfriend sitting over Mr.3 so he couldn't interfere the fight. Nami looked quickly over the room before she jumped and held down Miss Goldenweek. _

_"You're not going anywhere, little one."_

_"Nami – san! Call the police!" _

_"Right!"_

_She took up her purse and almost thanked her servant for putting it there. _

* * *

_(A/N) _Hi there, hope you all remember Mr 3 and Miss Goldenweek from the manga and anime. I changed Miss Goldenweek's power a little bit so it fitted our world a little better. 

And Kuro's plan in this fic is the same as he has in the manga, only difference is that Kuro this time is Luffy's servant, not Kaya's.

Forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own One Piece

"So… What happened next?"

"Can't you just shut up, so I would have a chance to tell you?"

Zoro's eye twithed in annoyance but he did what he was told. He had a bad feeling about this, but then again, Luffy had to be okay! He had been there, right outside his door a few moments ago, of course he was okay! And yet, Zoro had a terrible feeling that it was something he was missing out. Something he had forgotten. Nami stirred a second and then began to look after her mobile phone. A second later she was sitting, biting her buttom lip while reading the message.

"What is it?"

Zoro felt like he had to ask. Nami sighed with a smile and put the phone down. It looked like a big burden had been taken of her shoulders. Instead of telling him what had been in the message she began to tell about the fight between Luffy and Kuro.

_Nami was sitting on the top of the little girl, carefully so the girl wouldn't escape. She felt the need to hit the girl to death for what she had done to her and Luffy, but she took slow breaths to calm herself down. Mr 3 was laying on the floor and Sanji was sitting on his back, smoking while he was watching Nami. A cry of pain made the both of them turn their heads towards the fight. _

_Luffy was lying face down to the floor. Kuro was standing over him panting hard but with an arrogant smirk on his face. Nami gasped and was about to jump up and run over when the voice of her lover stopped her. _

_"Don't…"_

_"But…!"_

_"Just trust Luffy."_

_Sanji said with a steady voice, but Nami could see in his eyes that he was in fact a bit worried. She closed her eyes for a second, wishing that this nightmare would be over soon, and then she opened them again, only so she could focus on the battle. _

_Kuro kicked Luffy in the stomach again before turning around in their direction, laughing. Nami was shaking of fear and anger. _

_But suddenly Kuro fell hard into the ground, hitting his head pretty badly for such a tough guy. He turned around, only to see that Luffy was holding his left leg firmly, stopping him from going anywhere._

_Luffy's eyes were covered by his black hair but he looked up slowly, glaring at Kuro and the servant couldn't do anything else but swallow in fear of the anger burning in them. _

_"You hurt Zoro!"_

_And it seemed like Kuro had gotten his confidence back, because he sniggered and flashed Luffy his trademark sly, feline smirk. _

_"No, you did. Remember?"_

_Kuro's voice was low, cruel and it felt like it almost dripped with acid by every word that came out of the mouth. And Nami hated to admit it, but she could see the bastard knew just how to push Luffy's weak points. Luffy had always been strong, but of course it doesn't depend on the body, but the mind. Luffy had the most strongest will power Nami had ever seen! That was what kept him up, and what made him able to rise again, but Kuro knew this. That was why he was now cruely testing Luffy's feeling. And Kuro knew that if there was one thing Luffy couldn't stand, it was hurting the ones closest and dearest to him. And now he had hurt Zoro. So much it was beyond the wildest imaginations._

_He shook his head, again and again, his breathing hitched. _

_"No…"_

_He looked up again and quickly jumping to his feet, he sent his fist straight for Kuro's face, breaking his glasses and crushing his nose._

_He was so furious. He couldn't think straight, and all he could do to ease his anger was to pummel Kuro's face so much it wouldn't be in the shape of recognisable when he was done._

_The servant__ was taken aback by the sudden outcome and was thrown back into the ground, this time head fist, and he let out a yowl in pain. Reminding Sanji distinctively of a pained cat's cry._

_His broken glasses fell from his face and onto the ground with a clatter and he couldn't do anything but stare wide eyed up at the raging teen. _

_How had it come to this? That he was now, being beaten up by a mere student? He, the great Black Kuro!! No! He couldn't let this happen! No! It's just too humiliating!!_

_Kuro quickly got his arm up, slashing out with a clawed glove and aiming for Luffy's face. If he dares to try ruin his pretty face, he'll damned well ruin his too!_

_But he didn't seem to reach his goal as the boy had a firm grip on his hand, clenching harder and harder until he could feel his blood leaving his veins, making it go numb. Small gashes were obviously made on the kid's face, because there were blood tickling down his cheek and forehead, but he didn't seem faced at all. He could feel his arm going number and number until he was absolutely sure he couldn't move it. And then... the snap. The sickening crack of a bone. All he could do was to stare with wide eyes at his opponent as he let out a loud shrieking cry in a mixture of humiliating defeat and pain, before his eyes rolled back and the servant passed out._

_Luffy was standing over the man breathing heavily and things around him went unnoticed. __His mind had blocked out and he didn't care anymore. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked around spotting Nami. Behind her he could see how the policemen were taking care of Kuro and his company. _

_"Luffy. You're bleeding! You have to go to the hospital!" _

_Luffy stared at her a second before shaking her hand of. The pain remained in his chest and he took a deep breath trying to clear his mind and forget the pain. But he knew what he had to do. He couldn't be here. He had to get back to Zoro and clear things up with him. _

_"Zoro… I have to see Zoro."_

_And before Nami got the chance to stop him, a heavily injured Luffy had run out of the door and disappeared. _

"So… you mean that he run to me after the fight?"

"Yes."

"And where is he now? You said he was injured!"

Nami breathed out and anger rose in her eyes.

"Of course I and Sanji came here as soon as we could after talking to the police. And guess what we found on the stairs?"

"Eh…"

"A passed out Luffy."

Zoro hitched. Nami was waving her hand in front of him.

"Sanji took him to the hospital. And I got up here to tell you some truthful words. You baka! While you were here and thinking about all the pain YOU were in, Luffy almost died on YOUR stairs!"

Suddenly Zoro had hopped of the bed and stood there, shaking of fear and anger. His green eyes looked at Nami and his voice was calmed and almost deadly.

"And WHY didn't you tell me?"

Before Nami answered Zoro was making his way over to the door, not caring how he looked, not caring that he had no idea where the hospital was, he just knew that he had to go to Luffy. As soon as possible.

* * *

(A/N) A BIIIIIIIIIIIG thanks to Shiruji for helping me with this chapter!!!! Thank you!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own One Piece

Nami had no idea how she had managed it, but she found herself driving her car to the hospital with a very silent and a very angry Zoro in it.

"I didn't tell you because you needed to hear what I had to say!"

"It wouldn't hurt…"

"NO! Think about it! You needed to understand or you and Luffy would have more fights because of misunderstandings."

It was clear that Zoro wouldn't listen to her at that point, and Nami couldn't do other than think that he acted a bit childish. Well at least he knew everything now, and he wouldn't get lost on the way to the hospital.

Zoro was out of the car before Nami got the time to park it. She ran after him after checking her phone one more time. The message she had gotten when she had talked with Zoro had been from Sanji, and he had told her which room Luffy was in. Nami had a feeling that if she didn't stop the swordman he would tear down the whole hospital to get to Luffy. She stopped him before he started to run down one of the corridors.

"It's this way."

She said, and Zoro decided not to ask her why she knew this. Instead he followed her because whatever pride he had, he knew deep inside that this was the fastest way to the get to Luffy.

Not that it was a problem to find him.

"I'M AWAKE!"

"Luffy! Quiet! You're at a hospital!"

"Eh? How did I end up here? The last thing I remember is…"

There was a little silence before a 'bang' could be heard and then Luffy's whining.

"Luffy! You're hurt. You should take it easy!"

"But… Zo…"

Zoro clenched his fist and his eyes were locked on the door he had heard the voices coming from. Before Nami could blink her eyes Zoro had run past her, knocked down the door, pushed away Sanji and taken Luffy up in his arms and hugging him tightly to his chest. Sanji dropped his smoke and Nami was standing gaping from Zoro's very 'unlike Zoro' act. She quickly got herself together and pushed Sanji out of the room before closing the door, leaving Luffy and Zoro to themselves.

Zoro hugged Luffy tightly, hoping that the moment would never end. He could feel Luffy's heartbeat and Luffy's black hair tickled his skin. Luffy smelled like blood and hospital but he didn't care. He could feel water filling his eyes and didn't care to wipe them away. Luffy was a little taken back and his arms were hanging on his sides, Zoro noticed this, and it hurt him. He rested his forehead on Luffy's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Zoro?"

Luffy's voice was calmed but still it was filled with emotions. Zoro felt like a coward, but he didn't want to look into Luffy's eyes so he closed his eyes and whispered into Luffy's clothes:

"I love you."

Luffy's breath hitched and Zoro could feel the smaller body shaking. He hugged the boy even closer.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you."

There was silence, and Zoro was afraid that Luffy would push him away. He was sure that it that happened, he would break down.

'Dokun'. (1)

'Dokun'

'Dokun'

Something wet fell down into the green hair. Zoro opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Luffy.

The boy was crying with a big smile on his lips and he lifted one of his hands and stroked Zoro's hair with caring fingers.

"I love you too, Zoro."

Zoro had a very strong feeling that he was being the happiest man on the planet.

, -- , - - , - - ,

Sanji and Nami didn't try to stop the love pair when they decided that they were checking out from the hospital. Luffy was all bandaged up anyway, and there wasn't anymore the doctors could do, he didn't have any inner damage anyway, though Zoro had to promise to take care of him, change his bandage and let him rest, a lot. Zoro only nodded, to really paying attention to the doctor.

Nami drove them to the apartment to Zoro, and waved them goodbye. Zoro was carrying Luffy in his strong arm and laying him gently down in the bed. Luffy, still a little weak from the fight closed his eyes with a smile in his face.

"Sleep Luffy."

Luffy happily nodded but took a strong grip on Zoro's arm.

"Luffy?"

"Sleep with me?"

Zoro blinked but then a soft smile came on his lips, and in his heart he could still feel the happy feeling he had gotten on the hospital. Carefully he lay down beside Luffy and took the black boy in his arms. Hugging him warmly and careful not to toughing the places where the bandages were. Luffy had fallen asleep and soft snores were coming from him. Zoro felt peaceful when hearing them. Really peaceful and happy.

His nose smelled in the hair of Luffy, and the hair tickled his chin. It was still afternoon and the last light of the sun shined inside the apartment. Zoro didn't care about that. He was already a bit tired, so much had happened the last weeks, and he felt all the energy drift from him. Luffy's breath was really slow and Zoro become sleepy of it. A few minuets later they were both asleep.

Luffy had never been a heavy sleeper, but as an after affect of the fight and medicine he was sleeping in. He blinked slowly his brown big eyes and wondered just for a second what had waked him up. Zoro wasn't as his side anymore, but he knew he had cuddling with him the whole night. Luffy smiled softly with the thought of the swordman, because it made his heart feel warm. He really liked the feeling.

A small series of swearing woke fully woke him up and he sat up in bed, noticing that he still felt a little weaker then normal. He looked at the place where he had heard the sound coming from and was a little surprised to find Zoro on his hands and knees on the floor, his strong hands gliding over the floor like he was looking for something.

"Zoro?"

The swordman suddenly looked up and stared at Luffy for a second before looking at the floor again.

"Zoro, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

The swordman said a little to fast. Luffy didn't trust what he said but shuddered it of and lay down at the bed again looking at the ceiling and listening to the green haired man on the floor.

"AHA!!!"

Luffy had almost fallen asleep again when the suddenly outburst woke him up again. He turned to the swordman seeing the man crawling over to the bed, his left fingers holding tightly around something. He had dust in his hair and a red colour in his chin. Luffy cast a glance at the room and noticed that it was almost turned over, chairs and tables were moved. Zoro looked up at him again, biting his lips but then smiled. A real smile before taking Luffy's right hand and holding his palm up. Softly he lay something there, before taking a deep breath.

"Luffy. Will you marry me?"

Luffy looked down in his hand, and took up the ring. He turned it slowly, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Inside the ring he noticed the letters. '_I will love you forever Luffy'_

Tears come to his eyes and he smiled before jumping on Zoro who catch him easily. Luffy was forgetting that he was supposed to be weak, he was too happy to care. Instead he kissed Zoro till he was breathless and when they broke apart Zoro took the ring and pushed it down on his finger.

Zoro took up the hand and kissed the ring before he moved and kissed the tip of Luffy's nose. He then laughed quietly, because he knew that words weren't necessary between them, and he knew that they were going to live happily ever after.

OWARI

* * *

**(a/n)** (1): Dokun: the sound that the heart makes.

I'm finished!!! Okay, it almost took me a year. Wops. Sorry folks! Okay! Thanks to Unni, one of my dearest friend for trying to help me with my hopeless English

And thanks to those who have taken time to review, it made me really happy! Special thanks to Loreto W and Kiari1112 for your lovely reviews


End file.
